Angel's Gift
by Ivorycat
Summary: Things are finally looking up for Angel when he has Connor and a new foster daughter. But that could completely get taken away from him. This is Angel/Buffy romance. (Yes, that's right.) Please read and review if you want to find out what's gonna happen.
1. Angel's Gift Chapter 1

                                        ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to my gal pal Gidgetgirl for the inspiration and for helping me to create the totally cool character in Skylar. Thanks Gidget! You're so cool! Oh, and you might want to take a look at Gidgetgirl's stories. They're, in a word, awesome! You also might want to check out stories by Balticwoman, Pyro Bear, and Lian. Three great young authors. J

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me in I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) Also Connor is pretty young in this. He's about thirteen. (You'll find out why so no questions.)

                                             CHAPTER 1 

          Angel looked down at the baby that was surrounded by dust. The baby was crying its eyes out. Angel, Buffy, Connor, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne had all just taken down the baby's evil mother. The baby was beautiful and completely bare.      Buffy handed Angel a small blanket from the couch. Angel lifted up the pretty baby in his arms and gently wrapped the towel around her.

"Uh, what are we going to do with this kid?" Gunn finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Maybe we should call child services or something," said Fred.

"No," said Buffy quickly. "There might be something "special" about this child."

"Like me," Connor chimed quietly.

"Buffy is right," said Angel, not taking his eyes from the babe in his arms. "Besides this kid needs us. It's because of me—"

"Angelus," Lorne interupted.

"Because of Angelus," Angel continued, "that this child has no real family."

"So that's it? You're just gonna take in this kid?" asked Gunn. Angel nodded. "Lord, what is this an orphanige?"

"Oh, Angel, let me hold her," Fred begged, using puppy eyes.

"OK," Angel smiled. He handed the baby over to Fred. "Be careful."

"Oh, isn't she the cutest thing you could ever see?" Fred gushed.

"Oh, boy," Gunn muttered. "Don't get any ideas for us, baby." Fred scowled at him.

"Fred, let me try," said Buffy. Fred hesitated but gave the baby to Buffy. "Oh, Angel, this child is gorgeous. But what should her name be?"

"I don't know," Angel sighed. "But we'll think of something."

          Connor seemed to be really quiet. He looked as if he was completely out of place. Angel noticed this and put an arm around his son. Connor smiled a little at that.

Third A/N: Fluffy, aren't I? Yes, I love it! Please review.


	2. Angel's Gift Chapter 2

                                        ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to my gal pal Gidgetgirl for the inspiration and for helping me to create the totally cool character in Skylar. Thanks Gidget! You're so cool! Oh, and you might want to take a look at Gidgetgirl's stories. They're, in a word, awesome! You also might want to check out stories by Balticwoman, Pyro Bear, and Lian. Three great young authors. J

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) Also Connor is pretty young in this. He's about thirteen. (You'll find out why so no questions.)

                                             CHAPTER 2 

        Dawn came downstairs with a huge yawn that next morning. She and Buffy had come to LA when more and more destruction came there. Angel said that they could stay with him and the others as long as they wanted. The brown haired girl found her way into the hotel lobby. Angel was holding the baby in his arms. She was wearing a pair of Connor's old baby pajamas. Buffy was sitting next to Angel on a couch.

"Guys, what's going on?" Dawn asked. "What's with the baby?"

"While you were asleep last night this baby's mother was going on a little killing spree. We killed her, saved the baby, and now she's staying," Buffy summed up.

"Oh. OK," said Dawn cheerfully, sitting down as if nothing had happened.

"She's needs a name," said Angel. "We can't just call her "child" forever."

"How about Donna?" Fred suggested, walking downstairs. She'd overheard what Angel had said.

"No. Donna is a sweet name but I don't think it really describes her," said Buffy.

"Uh, what about Skylar?" Dawn chimed in, flipping through a magazine.

          The others all stopped and looked at her. Dawn looked up from her magazine. She had no idea while they were all looking at her.

"What?"

"Dawn, what made you think of that?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. It's just off the top of my head," replied Dawn.

"Oh. Well, what do you think Angel?" asked Buffy.

"I think it's perfect," Angel replied. He looked at the baby. "Right, Skylar?"

          Buffy, Dawn, and Fred looked at each other. Angel just seemed so happy around the baby. Why? They didn't really care. It was nice seeing Angel so happy and not having Angelus appear.

A/N: Thanks goes out to Pyro Bear for this great idea for a chapter. Thanks, Pyro. This was one great idea. Oh, and if another one of my on-line friends is out there then you should know that your name got an appearance. Just to let you know I'm think about ya! *Smiles*

Second A/N: Oh, you should know that Dawn is thirteen right now, too. Why? Well, it's because… … … gotcha! You didn't really think I was just going to tell you did you? You'll just have to keep reading and most of all, reviewing.


	3. Angel's Gift Chapter 3

ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to my gal pal Gidgetgirl for the inspiration and for helping me to create the totally cool character in Skylar. Thanks Gidget! You're so cool! Oh, and you might want to take a look at Gidgetgirl's stories. They're, in a word, awesome! You also might want to check out stories by Balticwoman, Pyro Bear, and Lian. Three great young authors. J

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) Also Connor is pretty young in this. He's about thirteen. (You'll find out why so no questions.)

                                             CHAPTER 3 

          Skylar kept growing everyday. When she finally reached four years old she was _very_ beautiful. Her hair is golden blonde, her eyes are sparkling light blue (like the sky), and she's pretty short. Skylar always seemed to be pretty cheerful and nice to everyone. Angel had adopted her and all the legalities were sorted out.

          One night Angel was looking over some paperwork at his desk. Buffy was out on a case with Fred and Gunn. Connor and Dawn were studying. Skylar was across Angel's chair in his office. Angel looked up from what he was doing and smiled. (He seemed to do that a lot.)

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Angel asked. Skylar shook her head in reply. "Bored?" She shook it again. "How was preschool, Sky?"

"It was OK. We did jumps and cartwheels in gym," Skylar replied. "Can I show you?"

"Sky, you know you can't—"

"Run around or anything in the hotel," Skylar finished. "Please, Daddy? I'll be careful, I promise."

          Angel smiled (again). He just couldn't resist the young girl's charms. She was as sweet as she was adorable. Angel finally nodded.

"OK. But don't break anything."

"Yes! Thanks, Daddy. Look." Skylar went out to the lobby where there was more room. Angel followed her. Angel turned sideways and did a perfect cartwheel, landing her on her feet. "See?"

"Wow," said Angel impressed. "That was great. You learned that in just one day?"

"Yep. Do you like it?"

"I love it. But there's something I love even more."

"What?" Skylar asked.

          Angel lifted her up and collapsed on his back on the couch. Skylar laughed hard. "You. I love you more."

"I love you, too, Dad."

"I knew it," said Connor, walking downstairs. "You love her more than me, don't you, Dad?"

          Angel knew Connor was just kidding. He did that a lot. Angel sat up, making Skylar sit in his lap. Connor walked up and plopped down on the couch next to his father.

"I was just joking," Connor sighed, with a smile.

"I know. But you were right. I do love Skylar more," said Angel. Connor scowled. "Sorry, Connor, but look how cute she is."

"It's OK, Connor. I love you," said Skylar seriously. She didn't understand Angel's joke."

"Thanks, Sky," said Connor.

"I was just kidding, Connor," Angel smiled. "You both mean the world to me."

          Just then the glass doors shattered open. A_ huge_ black demon found its way inside. It had _long_ red claws that looked like blood, the most horrible yellow eyes; they just looked like they glowed evil.

"Angel!" Buffy yelled, running into the hotel. She was followed by Fred and Gunn.

"Oh, God," yelled Angel. He handed Skylar over to Connor. "Take her and go upstairs!"

"But, Dad—"

"Go," Angel snapped.

          Connor raced up the stairs at the command. His foster sister was in his arms. Dawn stepped out of her room. She looked completely confused.

"Connor, what the heck is going on?" asked Dawn.

"Come on," Connor yelled. He pulled Dawn back into her room and locked the three of them inside of it. "There's a giant demon downstairs."

"What?" said Dawn. "Where'd it come from?"

"Who cares? It's downstairs and it doesn't look friendly," replied Connor. Suddenly Skylar screamed. "What's wrong?"

"Look!" Skylar yelled, pointing. Something was beginning to form in Dawn's bedroom. The demon from downstairs appeared. The kids gasped. "AHH!"

"Help!" Dawn yelled. "Help! It's up here!"

          Buffy, Angel, Fred, and Gunn raced upstairs. They all bammed on the door.

"Dawn, open the door!" Buffy shouted.

"Dawn, Connor, Skylar!" Angel yelled. "Are you OK?!"

"Help!" Dawn kept screaming.

          The demon began to form a strange dark energy in its hands. He tossed it towards Skylar. Skylar fell unconcious in Connor's arms.

"Sky? Sky! Skylar?!" Connor yelled.

A/N: Whoa! This is getting scary. I can't wait to find out what happens next and _I'm_ the writer. Keep reading please. And never forget to review. Oh, and Connor and Dawn are seventeen now. The reason they were thirteen at first is because I didn't want them to be in their twenties when Skylar was four. Call me crazy but… … … uh, that's all I got. I just like it.

Second A/N: A thank you goes to my young editor Lynashia. I couldn't do this without her. She's tough but fair. I wonder what she's gonna think of this new chapter.


	4. Angel's Gift Chapter 4

                                        ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to my gal pal Gidgetgirl for the inspiration and for helping me to create the totally cool character in Skylar. Thanks Gidget! You're so cool! Oh, and you might want to take a look at Gidgetgirl's stories. They're, in a word, awesome! You also might want to check out stories by Balticwoman, Pyro Bear, and Lian. Three great young authors. J

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) 

                                             CHAPTER 4 

          Connor quickly handed Skylar over to Dawn. Connor jumped and gave a hard kick to the demon's chest. It did nothing to the demon. Connor fell to his rear end. Dawn knelt down, clutching Skylar tightly.

"Connor, are you OK?" asked Dawn.

"I'm fine," Connor grunted.

          Angel and Gunn kicked down Dawn's door. Buffy, Fred, Angel, and Gunn rushed inside. The demon looked right at them, then down at Skylar.

"It is done." With that he disappeared.

"What was that?" asked Fred.

"Did that creep just up and leave?" asked Gunn perplexed.

"Oh, God!" Angel exclaimed. He fell to his knees along side Dawn. He touched Skylar's forehead. "Sky! Skylar, are you okay?"

Skylar slowly opened her eyes. "Daddy?"

"I'm here," said Angel with a smile. "I'm here, Sky." Angel slowly took the little girl in his arms. "Are you all right?"

"Daddy, where am I? I'm so cold." Skylar started to close her eyes.

"No, Sky. Come on. Try and wake up," Angel pleaded.

"Daddy, everything is cold."

          Buffy grabbed the blanket off of Dawn's bed and wrapped it around Skylar. "Is that better?" Buffy asked.

"No. I'm still cold," Skylar replied, her voice getting weaker.

"Skylar, come on," said Angel. Everyone began to crowd around. "Skylar, please. Hang on. We'll get you to the doctor."

"Daddy, I'm too cold. I wanna rest, okay? I love you, Daddy." Her body suddenly became limp in Angel's arms.

"What? Skylar!" Angel shouted. "Skylar! Somebody call an ambulance."

"Angel—" Buffy began.

"No! Buffy, just call!" Angel snapped.

"Dad, I—" Connor started to say.

"I don't want to hear it, Connor! Would somebody call the damn doctor, already?!" Angel was frantic.

"Angel, please," said Fred.

"Shut up!" Angel yelled.

"Angel! It's too late," Gunn tried to reason.

"What?" Angel gasped.

Buffy joined Angel on the floor. Tears began to flow out of her eyes. She put her arm around Angel, giving him a small hug.

"Angel, she's gone," Buffy finally said.

          Angel's mouth opened but no sound came out of it. He felt the worst pain then. Tears started to stream out of his eyes as he looked down at his dead daughter. Connor knelt down and put his arms around his father. Connor, too, began to cry. Soon everyone in the room had nothing but tears in their eyes.

A/N: I'm sorry for all the sadness. But no worries. This is not the end of the story. No. I'm just having fun. (Not with death, though.) Please review.


	5. Angel's Gift Chapter 5

                                        ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to my gal pal Gidgetgirl for the inspiration and for helping me to create the totally cool character in Skylar. Thanks Gidget! You're so cool! Oh, and you might want to take a look at Gidgetgirl's stories. They're, in a word, awesome! You also might want to check out stories by Balticwoman, Pyro Bear, and Lian. Three great young authors. J

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) 

                                             CHAPTER 4 

          It really was true. Skylar was dead. Over the next couple of weeks Angel was completely irate. Everyone did his or her best to either be _very_ nice to him or just to avoid him. But it wasn't easy. One afternoon Connor came home a couple of hours late from school. Angel stormed into the room.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Angel snapped harshly at him.

"At school," Connor replied, a little shake in his voice.

"You should've been home _two_ hours ago!"

"I know. But I… … … I got detention."

"What? God, Connor!" Angel yelled. By now Buffy and Lorne were coming downstairs. "You couldn't pick up the _damn_ phone and let me know?! What the _hell _is wrong with you?!"

"Whoa. Cool down, Angel face," Lorne chimed in.

"But out! I'm talking to _my_ son," Angel snapped at the demon.

"Angel, please calm down," said Buffy, walking up to Angel. She put an arm around him. "It's OK."

"Don't touch me," Angel retorted knocking her hand off of him.

          He marched upstairs. His bedroom door slammed so hard it could shatter glass in Italy. Connor looked down at his feet.

"Connor, you okay?" asked Buffy.

"I'm fine," Connor muttered.

"Don't let it get you down, Connor cakes. Everything has been… … hard on your daddy lately," said Lorne.

"I know. I've got homework," said Connor. He went upstairs. Connor had also been miserable over the past weeks.

          Later that afternoon Connor was doing his homework up in his bedroom. He was lying on his stomach on his bed and he had a pair of headphones on his ears. Quickly the headphones were snatched off of his head. Connor looked up and saw Angel.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Connor asked.

"Is this your room?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, Dad. You know it's my room."

"No, this can't be _your_ room because I told you to clean _your_ room days ago."

"I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Oh, you forgot? Can't you do anything right?!"

"Hey, back off! I'm sick of hearing this bull crap!" Connor retorted.

"Who the _hell _do you think you're talking to like that?" Angel demanded.

"Whoa," said Dawn, walking in. "What's going on."

"Nothing that's your business," Angel said ruthlessly to the girl. "Now get outta my way." He pushed Dawn aside slightly as he was leaving the room.

"Oh, God, Connor," said Dawn. "Angel is really scaring me."

"Yeah. He's been yelling at me over the most stupid crap," said Connor.

"It's just so awful. I know what Angel's feeling and yet I can't do anything to help him."

"Me, either. God, I just wish…" Connor trailed off. He was beginning to get teary eyed.

"Angel," Buffy called, later that evening. "Angel?" She saw that Skylar's room door was slightly open. Buffy went inside and saw Angel sitting on Skylar's bed, staring out the window. Buffy sat down next to him. "God, Angel, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Go away," Angel replied.

"What? So you don't think I'm hurting? You don't think I want to find that demon's sorry _ass_ and kill him?"

"No! I don't think that. I just _know_ I want my daughter back!"

"So do I. Oh, man, Angel, so do I."

"It's like history is just repeating itself. First Connor leaves me and now… … but Skylar's never coming back." Tears began to form in his eyes. "Why, Buffy? She was always so cute and playful and nice and just a good heart. She was so sweet to everyone."

"I know," Buffy began to cry. "Why? Why would the life of that innocent little girl just get taken from us?"

"She didn't get taken from us. She got taken from me," said Angel. "I'm not meant for happiness. I don't deserve it. I just deserve to die cold and alone."

"Oh, Angel, please don't talk like that."

"You know it's true, Buffy."

"Angel, you've had your hell. You've been punished."

"No. My hell isn't over yet. And it never will be."

"Angel?"

"What?"

"Come here." Angel leaned in closer towards Buffy. They soon found themselves in a kiss. Buffy broke apart. "I love you, Angel." They joined in their kiss again as tears continued to fall from their faces.

A/N: Please review, everyone. I live for reviews. Just press the little button below and leave a comment. OK?


	6. Angel's Gift Chapter 6

                                        ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to my gal pal Gidgetgirl for the inspiration and for helping me to create the totally cool character in Skylar. Thanks Gidget! You're so cool! Oh, and you might want to take a look at Gidgetgirl's stories. They're, in a word, awesome! You also might want to check out stories by Balticwoman, Pyro Bear, and Lian. Three great young authors. J

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) 

                                             CHAPTER 6 

          Three weeks later Angel's birthday rolled around. He was not in the spirit of celebrating at all. He was sitting at his desk in his office. Buffy walked in. She had two large boxes with giant bows on top.

"Hi," Buffy greeted.

"Hi," Angel mumbled.

"I got you a present. So did Dawn. She would have given it to you herself but she didn't want to bother you."

"Thank you." Angel was staring down at his desk.

"Hey, are you hungry? Because Fred made you a cake to cheer… to uh, make you happy."

"Go ahead and enjoy it. I'm not hungry, Buffy."

"No. But you sure are brooding."

"Don't start with the brooding jokes. I'm not in the mood."

"OK," Buffy sighed, sitting down. "Are you not in the mood to talk about everything that happened last month or are you just not in the mood to talk about what happened between _us_?"

"I don't know," said Angel.

"Angel, everything is going wrong. Skylar is gone, you keep snapping at Connor, and you're just being…"

"Evil? Yeah. I was born to be that way."

"Angel! Please. You are not evil."

"Then why was my daughter taken from me, huh?"

"I don't know and I'll be damned if I ever think you deserved that," said Buffy.

"Being damned is no fun. _Believe_ me," said Angel. "I'm just not ready to move on."

"I definitely understand that. I'm not ready to move on, either. But what about us?"

"Us? There's an "us" now?"

"Maybe. I want it to be."

"You do? What happened to "you're an evil vampire and I'm super slayer"?"

"It's called I'm not over you," said Buffy. "I want to give us a chance. But only if you do."

"I need to think about it," Angel replied.

"If you're in love it's a simple yes or no."

"_Yes_, I love you, Buffy. No, I'm not sure if I want an "us", though." He stood up and left out of the office. Buffy sighed.

          Angel headed upstairs. He went into his bedroom and closed the door. Once the door closed something unbelievable happened. A giant ball of glowing energy appeared in a corner of Angel's room. He gasped. What on earth? Suddenly the ball disappeared. A young girl was left in its place. The girl had golden blonde hair, sparkling light blue eyes (like the sky), and she was pretty short but looked to be about six years old.

"Oh, my God!" Angel exclaimed.

The little girl whispered in disbelief, "Daddy?"

A/N: Mean, Ivorycat. I had the nerve to cut right into it. It adds to the suspense. *Evil laughter* Please review.


	7. Angel's Gift Chapter 7

                                        ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to my gal pal Gidgetgirl for the inspiration and for helping me to create the totally cool character in Skylar. Thanks Gidget! You're so cool! Oh, and you might want to take a look at Gidgetgirl's stories. They're, in a word, awesome! You also might want to check out stories by Balticwoman, Pyro Bear, and Lian. Three great young authors. J

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) 

                                             CHAPTER 7 

          Angel pulled the young girl in front of him. He looked into her eyes. They were just like the _sky_! They even had a sparkle to them like the sun.

"Skylar?" Angel whispered.

"Daddy? Is it really you?" the little girl asked.

"You're alive!" Angel pulled her up close. They embraced tightly. "Oh, God! I thought I lost you. Oh, Sky, I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy. I missed you."

"Are you OK?" Angel asked, picking her up. He sat in Skylar's rocking chair and held her as tightly as possible. She looked so small and fragile in his arms. "God, Sky. You look a little different."

"It's because I'm seven and a half now, Daddy."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. But the place I was in was so warm and it had a lot of light. I was safe, I think."

"Skylar, how? How did you age?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. Do you hate me now?" asked Skylar. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get older so fast."

"What? No. I don't hate you. I never will. It's okay. Hey, Connor came back a _lot_ older than you. You could be twenty years older as far as I'm concerned. I'm just glad you're back."

"Me, too. I don't have to go again do I?"

"No! You're never leaving again! I promise."

"That's good. But I feel different."

"What is it?" asked Angel.

"I don't know," replied Skylar. "Daddy, where's Aunt Buffy? And where's Dawn and Connor? What about Uncle Gunn and Aunt Fred?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. They're going to go crazy seeing you again," said Angel. "Let's go, OK?"

"OK," Skylar agreed, perking up. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Will you hang on to me? I want you to hold me for a while, okay?"

"OK. That was the plan, anyway," Angel agreed with a smile. It was a smile he had been missing for weeks. "Now let's go see the others."

          With Angel holding her closely father and daughter made their way out of the room and down the hall. Angel's smile refused to leave his face. Skylar never let go of her father.

"Buffy!" Angel yelled. "Connor! Dawn! Gunn! Fred!" Everyone assembled downstairs in the lobby. They were all wide eyed when they saw whom Angel was carrying. "Look who's home."

A/N: I cut into it _again_! Oh, well. Please review. I want your opinion. Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry that this is so short.


	8. Angel's Gift Chapter 8

                                      ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to my gal pal Gidgetgirl for the inspiration and for helping me to create the totally cool character in Skylar. Thanks Gidget! You're so cool! Oh, and you might want to take a look at Gidgetgirl's stories. They're, in a word, awesome! You also might want to check out stories by Balticwoman, Pyro Bear, and Lian. Three great young authors. J

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) 

                                             CHAPTER 8 

"Oh, my God!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Am I seeing this?" Gunn asked Fred.

"I… … don't know," replied Fred.

"Dad, is that…?" Connor started but trailed off.

"Skylar!" Dawn exclaimed.

"You bet it is," said Angel.

"You're alive!" cried Connor, sounding like Angel. He ran up and gave his sister a hug. "Oh, gosh, Sky. You're alive!"

"Connor," Skylar whispered, hugging the teen back.

"I want a hug!" Dawn cried out. She ran over and held onto Skylar.

"Dawn, hi," said Skylar quietly.

"Oh, I have missed you so much, Skylar," said Buffy, getting a hug.

          It went on like that for over ten minutes. _Every_one kept hugging. Finally Buffy reached out for Skylar. She wanted to hold the small girl so badly. Skylar held on to Angel and wouldn't let go.

"It's okay, Sky. I won't go anywhere. I promise," said Angel. "Go to Aunt Buffy, OK?"

"OK," Skylar sighed. Angel handed her over to Buffy. "I missed you, Aunt Buffy."

"I missed you, too, sweetie," said Buffy, nearly in tears. "But how did this happen? How could you come back?"

"You're asking _her_ when you came back, too?" Dawn pointed out.

"Knock it off, Dawn," said Fred.

"Yeah. I want to hear this one," said Gunn.

"I don't know," said Skylar. "I just could."

"Where were you?" Connor asked.

"I don't know. It was warm and had a lot of light. But I don't want to go back. I want to stay," said Skylar.

"And you are," said Angel. "Nothing is going to take you away from us again."

"Okay, Daddy," said Sky. Angel couldn't help but smile. The little girl was adorable even at seven. Plus she was still _very_ short.

"Hey, Sky, are you hungry? I have some birthday cake," said Angel. "Fred made it." Fred smiled.

"I'm _really_ hungry," Angel's daughter replied. "Especially if Aunt Fred made it."

"Aww. Thanks, sweetie," said Fred.

"Okay. I'll get you some cake," Angel grinned. Angel went into the kitchen. The cake was on the table. It was covered with chocolate frosting and read: Happy B-day, Angel, on top in red and white icing. Before Angel could cut it someone appeared in front of him. Angel jumped. "Who are you?!"

          The person was a young man. He was wearing a white three-piece suit. His hair was a bleached white. The young man gave Angel a smile.

"I'm the angel of destiny," he replied.

"What? Aren't you suppose to be—"

"Old as time with a long flowing beard? That's been done. The women like me like this. Now I go by Chad," said the angel.

"Well, _Chad_, what are you doing here?"

"Well, your daughter who has been dead for a month is back. You'd think I'd get a thank you for that," said Chad.

"You brought Skylar back?" Chad nodded in reply. Angel suddenly hugged him. "Thank you!"

"Uh, no problem," said Chad, pulling away. "Here's the thing, though. I might go by the angel of destiny but I'm not really in charge of anybody's destiny. We all choose our own destiny. But once in a while I can help out."

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Consider it a birthday present. And I usually don't do nice things for vampires but since you're all with a soul and everything… … … why not? But there is something else."

"What?"

"It's about Skylar."

"What? What's wrong. Will she be okay?"

"Relax! She'll be fine. But here's the thing. She's a restorer."

"A restorer? What is—"

"Don't go asking the angel of destiny a bunch of questions," said Chad. "I have other clients. If you want to find out what a restorer is then look it up or something. Well, gotta scoot. I have a date with an angel of death. Literally that is." He disappeared instantly.

"What?" Angel looked perplexed. But he just shrugged it off. No matter what Skylar was the point was that she was back. Angel intended on keeping it that way.

A/N: What's a restorer? It's a… … … … … nope! I'm not telling you _that_ easily! I just love keeping you guys on edge. It makes for good reviews. Speaking of which if you want the next chapter _I_ want reviews… … … … Please.


	9. Angel's Gift Chapter 9

                                        ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to my gal pal Gidgetgirl for the inspiration and for helping me to create the totally cool character in Skylar. Thanks Gidget! You're so cool! Oh, and you might want to take a look at Gidgetgirl's stories. They're, in a word, awesome! You also might want to check out stories by Balticwoman, Pyro Bear, and Lian. Three great young authors. J

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) 

                                             CHAPTER 9 

          The whole AI team sat around in the lobby eating Angel's birthday cake and talking to Skylar. Angel was still contemplating over what Chad had said. Skylar was sitting in his lap. She looked up at him.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" she asked.

Angel smiled down at her. "Nothing," he said, kissing her forehead. "Nothing at all. Hey, do you want to stay up tonight?"

"No. I'm sleepy," Skylar replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Did Skylar just refuse to go to bed late?" Dawn asked amazed.

"Do you think she was on a different planet this past month?" Gunn asked.

          The entire room began to laugh. That's when Lorne walked in, wearing one of his usual loud suits. He had a martini in one hand.

"Oh, sorry, for the lateness, people. But I was out with friends. There was a thing at the place and then there was another thing and just don't get me started," said the green demon. "Well, good night, Angel, Buffy, Connor, Dawn, Gunn, Fred, Skylar—" he stopped heading upstairs on the last word. He turned back to everyone in the lobby. "Skylar?"

"Hi, Uncle Lorne," Skylar greeted tiredly.

"Wow!" Lorne exclaimed. "Sweet pea!" He ran over and embraced her. "You've come back!"

"So he noticed?" Connor mumbled with a smile. Buffy gave him a poke in the ribs. "Ouch."

"Come on, Sky. You can sleep in my room, okay?" said Angel.

"Okay. Night, everybody," Skylar yawned.

"Night, Sky," everyone said in unison.

          Angel went upstairs and laid Skylar down on his bed. He pulled the blanket over her. Angel smiled down at the little girl.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay? I promise."

"Okay, Daddy." Skylar fell asleep instantly.

          Angel smiled again and went downstairs. His friends were still sitting around the lobby. They looked pretty happy themselves.

"Uh, listen up, Angel hair. I hate to kick a gift horse in the mouth but how on Heaven or Earth could that little princess come back here?" Lorne asked.

"Chad brought her back," Angel replied.

"Chad?" Fred repeated perplexed.

"Uh, who's Chad?" asked Buffy.

"The angel of destiny," replied Angel.

"The angel of destiny? He's real?" Fred asked.

"You're asking _that_ after all that _we_ go through?" Gunn reasoned.

"I guess you're right," said Fred.

"Well, he is real," said Angel. "And he said that Skylar is a Restorer."

"What's that?" asked Dawn.

Everyone turned to look at Buffy. "What? I don't know what that is. I don't know _every_thing."

"Okay. Fred?" Fred looked up at Angel. "Research, please. Anyway, I'm going to go spend some time with Skylar."

          When Angel reached his room his daughter was still asleep in the bed. Angel laid down on the other side of Skylar.

"Daddy?' Skylar whispered after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday." She went back to sleep.

"Thanks. It is now." Angel nodded off to sleep next to her.

A/N: Hey, when I said I want reviews I _meant_ it! If you want more of this then you have to review _this and chapter 8!_ No reviews, no story. Do we have a deal? Sorry, I don't usually make threats. But let's just say I've been under some bad influences lately. And if you're reading this then you know whom you are.


	10. Angel's Gift Chapter 10

                                       ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to my gal pal Gidgetgirl for the inspiration and for helping me to create the totally cool character in Skylar. Thanks Gidget! You're so cool! Oh, and you might want to take a look at Gidgetgirl's stories. They're, in a word, awesome! You also might want to check out stories by Balticwoman, Pyro Bear, and Lian. Three great young authors. J

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) 

                                             CHAPTER 10 

          Fred woke up early the next morning to do research on the so-called Restorers. The last book she looked in was an ancient hand written text.

"Hi, Fred," Angel greeted, walking down to the lobby. Connor and Dawn followed down after him.

"Hi," Dawn and Connor greeted together.

"Hi, guys. Where's Skylar?" asked Fred.

"She's still asleep," said Angel. "She is just so… I can't even describe it."

"I know," Fred smiled.

"Any luck, Fred?" asked Dawn. "I heard you rumbling around looking for books last night."

"I was anxious to find out some stuff about Skylar," said Fred. "But look. I finally found something."

"What is it?" asked Angel.

"According to this," Fred began, "a Restorer is a rare being made of light and happiness. Beginning Restorers have the power to heal all living things a little. The older Skylar gets the stronger the power will become. She will be able to heal the worst wounds, sicknesses, even restore life. She might also have the power to not just restore life to living things but to objects. Like she could make an old painting look just painted again. But Restorers cannot heal themselves so Skylar isn't immortal or anything."

"So she can heal others but not herself?" Connor asked.

"You got it," Fred replied.

"Wow. Cool," said Dawn.

"So this can't hurt her or anything, right?" said Angel.

"Well, no, it can't hurt her. But she's still, sort of, as normal as any child," Fred explained.

"Bravo," Chad applauded. Everyone looked behind Fred. Fred nearly jumped back a mile when she saw the strange young man in back of her. Now he was wearing a light blue three-piece suit. "Howdy."

"Uh, this is Chad, the angel of destiny," Angel introduced.

"I would take a bow but since I can't really control people's destinies then I'll just shut up," said Chad.

"_He's_ the angel of destiny?" asked Connor. "_Him_?"

"Connor," Angel chided. "Watch it. He is the one who brought your sister back."

"Oh. I'm sorry," said Connor.

"Oh, hi. Hey, there. I'm Dawn," said Dawn enthusiastically.

"Hi," Chad waved. "So I guess you figured out the Restorer thing."

"Yeah. But I thought you said you didn't want to be bothered with questions," said Angel.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah," said Chad. "What do you expect? I had a date. _Hel_lo."

"Well, what can you tell us?" asked Fred.

"If Skylar was going to come back she would have to come back as something else. What better than a Restorer? Aren't we all happy?" asked Chad.

"Uh, yeah. Of course," said Angel. "We're ecstatic, Chad."

"Great. Now I'm out of here. If you ever need anything just call for Chad. But don't be calling me between seven and ten o'clock. One of the angel's of death and I have… uh, things going on. Don't you just love being in love?" The other four faces looked at him strangely. "What? Ha! Jealousy. All of you just plain jealous." He dissappeared then.

"OK. That was… different," said Dawn.

"I'm going to go check on Sky," said Angel. He went upstairs to him room. Skylar was just waking up. "Hi, Sky."

"Hi, Daddy," Skylar smiled.

"I missed that smile. I'm so glad you're back." They hugged. "Oh, I am _so_ glad."

"Me, too. Daddy, I love you."

"I love you, too. And I have good news."

"What?" asked Skylar eagerly.

"You're something special. _Very_ special."

"What's going on?" asked Buffy, walking in.

"Good morning," Skylar beamed.

"Morning, sweetie," Buffy greeted.

Skylar quickly touched her head. "What's wrong, Sky?" asked Angel.

"My head hurts. I don't feel very well, Daddy."

"It's OK," said Angel. "Maybe you're hungry."

"Maybe a little," said Skylar. "Can I have chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yep," said Buffy. "I'm going to make you a special breakfast. Go play with Connor and Dawn, OK?"

"OK," Skylar sighed. "Will you play, too, Daddy?"

"Sure, Sky," said Angel. "I'll be down in a minute, okay?"

"Okay," said Skylar, getting down from the bed. She smiled at Buffy as she moved past her.

"What's special about Skylar? You know, besides the obvious?" Buffy asked.

"I'll explain everything," said Angel.

"Um, Angel, have you thought about what I mentioned last night?"

"Maybe."

"Well? Do you want to be together or not?" Angel didn't reply. "Angel, this is ridiculous! I pour my darned heart out to you and you just act all… … nutty." Angel stood up and walked over to her. He attached his lips to hers in a quick kiss. Buffy pulled away. "Uh, is that a yes?"

"Maybe," said Angel with a smirk. He pulled her up close and they kissed again.

A/N: I'll try to make these chapters longer. But it's like I said before. I want reviews for _all_ chapters or no more fun story for you guys! Sorry. But why should I stay up all night (it's 11:21 PM my time) writing this and you don't even bother to review? Reviews are important to me. _Please_, review. Oh, and no worries. I shall have more conflict to come.


	11. Angel's Gift Chapter 11

                                        ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to my gal pal Gidgetgirl for the inspiration and for helping me to create the totally cool character in Skylar. Thanks Gidget! You're so cool! Oh, and you might want to take a look at Gidgetgirl's stories. They're, in a word, awesome! You also might want to check out stories by Balticwoman, Pyro Bear, and Lian. Three great young authors. J

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) 

                                             CHAPTER 11 

          After about three weeks things seemed to go back to normal. Skylar had gone back to school (it was almost impossible to get her into a different school. She was supposed to be dead. But they'd finally found a nice private school that didn't ask too many questions.) and she was in the second grade.

          One afternoon Skylar, Dawn, and Connor were sitting in the hotel lobby doing some homework. The pen Skylar was holding began to run low on ink. Sky shook the pen hard. Suddenly a bright pink light started to come from her hand. The pen dripped ink. Connor looked up.

"What are you doing?" he asked surprised.

The light stopped. "I don't know," said Skylar. She smiled and started to write again. "Look. It works."

"Wow. That was cool," said Dawn. "Can you do it again?"

"Really? On what?" asked Sky.

"Here," said Connor, breaking the point of his pencil. "Try this."

"Kay," Skylar agreed. She took the pencil. Her light appeared again in her left hand. The pencil point was restored. "Wow!"

"That was so cool!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah," Connor agreed. "You really are a Restorer."

That's when Angel walked in. "Hey, kids. Look what I have."

"What?" asked Connor.

Angel pulled four tickets from his pocket. "I got tickets to the Janet Jackson concert tonight."

"Oh!" Dawn exclaimed. She jumped up and snatched the tickets from Angel. "These are _real_!" She looked up at Angel. "Can I go?"

"I guess you have to, now," Angel replied.

"Oh, thank you," said Dawn happily. "I love you so much right now." She embraced him.

"Right back at you," Angel smiled. "Who else wants to go?"

"I don't," said Connor.

  
"What? Connor, you cannot be serious," said Dawn. "Do you know how hard these tickets are to come by?"

"I'm not interested is all," said Connor.

"OK," said Angel. "Maybe Buffy will want to go."

"Can I go, too, Daddy?" asked Skylar.

"Of course you can," said Angel.

"Yippee!" Skylar cheered.

A/N: Yes, it's short. I know. It's very short. But the next chapter will be quite interesting. That's all I'm telling you. If you want to actually read it then I suggest you review. Please, that is.

Second A/N: Someone asked why the angel of destiny is named Chad. Well, I wanted to do an interesting angel. Someone cool. So I thought up Chad. You have to admit. His character is pretty funny.


	12. Angel's Gift Chapter 12

                                        ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to my gal pal Gidgetgirl for the inspiration and for helping me to create the totally cool character in Skylar. Thanks Gidget! You're so cool! Oh, and you might want to take a look at Gidgetgirl's stories. They're, in a word, awesome! You also might want to check out stories by Balticwoman, Pyro Bear, and Lian. Three great young authors. J

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) 

                                             CHAPTER 12 

          Buffy had agreed to go to the concert with Angel, Dawn, and Skylar. Dawn went crazy yelling out Janet Jackson's praise as she sung onstage. Luckily Dawn was pretty drowned out by the rest of the crowd yelling their lungs out.

"Can you believe this?" Angel called loudly to Buffy. "This place is roaring!"

"I know! These teenagers are nuts," Buffy yelled back.

"Hey, Sky! Are you hungry?" Angel yelled down to Skylar. She wasn't there. "Sky? Sky!" He turned to Buffy. "Did you see Skylar?!"

"What?" Buffy yelled unable to hear him over the crowd.

"I said did you see Skylar!" Angel hollered.

"No! Where is she?" Buffy was getting annoyed with all of the yelling.

"I'm going to go find her. I'll be right back!" Angel moved through the crowd. He found himself outside and rubbed his ears. Vampire hearing can really hurt when there is nothing but shouting going on. "Skylar! Hey, Skylar!" He finally spotted her standing near the snack bar. Angel ran over to her.

"Oh, hi, Daddy," said Skylar.

Angel knelt down to her. "Skylar, why did you leave?"

"It was really loud in there. My ears hurt a little."

"Skylar, you know better than that," Angel scolded. "Don't run off on your own anymore, OK? I get worried about you. I can't lose you."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," said Skylar, sticking out her lip and blue puppy dog eyes. "I won't do it again."

"Oh, Sky," Angel sighed giving in. "Why do you always pull out that face?"

"Cause it works."

Angel smirked at her. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh-huh. But my head hurts a little."

"I'll get you some ginger ale and a popcorn, okay?" Skylar nodded. Angel and Skylar went around to the front of the snack bar. A middle aged man was there stirring up some lemonade.

"Yes. Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes," replied Angel. "I'd like three medium cokes, a ginger ale, and a large thing of popcorn."

"That'll be seven fifty, pal." Angel took out his wallet and paid the man. He put the drinks into a four-pocket holder and the popcorn in the tub. Angel took the drinks. Skylar took the popcorn. "Enjoy the rest of the concert."

"Thank you," said Angel. He and Skylar started to walk. "He gave us a pretty big thing of popcorn. Can you carry that?"

"I got it, Daddy," said Skylar. She quickly tripped over a soda can she hadn't seen. The popcorn spilled. "Oops. I'm sorry."

"No, it's OK. I'll just get some more," said Angel.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean—" Something amazing happen. The popcorn tin she was holding started to refill to the top. "Wow!"

"Oh, that was incredible. Did you do that?"

"I think. Was I suppose to?"

"No, Sky. It's fine. It'll save us some cash," Angel smiled. Skylar smiled back. "Let's join the others."

          As Angel and Skylar headed back to the concert the man working at the snack bar smirked. He had seen it all. He reached for the phone and dialed a number. Lilah picked up on the other end.

"Yeah, what? And this had better be worth my time," the woman snapped into the phone.

"It is a _joy_ to speak to you, too, Lilah. This is Reginald. Put Frank on the phone."

A man walked into Lilah's office. She looked up. "Lucky for you he's right here." She held the phone receiver out. "It's your buddy, Reginald. Take it and tell him not to call on this line again."

Frank took the phone. "Yes, hello?"

"Hey, Frank," said Reginald on the other end.

"Listen. I thought you might like to know something."

"What? I'm busy."

"Angel's daughter is still alive."

"What? She was killed! That can't be!" Frank argued.

"Apparently it can," said Reginald. "I suggest you try again. Angelus's daughter must be eliminated."

"I know. You just do your job." Frank slammed the receiver down and stormed out of Lilah's office.

A/N: What is going on you ask? That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now review plase. Because there is more where this came from.


	13. Angel's Gift Chapter 13

                                        ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: Who saw that episode of Angel last night? Who wants to give Joss Whedon a smack upside the head? *Raises hand* Anyone else?

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) 

                                             CHAPTER 13 

"Wahoo!" Dawn exclaimed, as she and the others got back to the hotel. "That was so cool!"

"Hey," Fred greeted, looking up from her research at the front desk. "How was the concert?"

"It was _awesome_, Fred. Janet rules!" Dawn squealed. She turned to Angel. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Only four times tonight," said Angel. "But who is really counting?"

"Well, I do! You're the best ever," said Dawn. Buffy looked a little offended. "What? Come on, Buffy. There's nothing wrong with being second best." The others laughed as Dawn went upstairs.

"Look what you did, Angel. Now I'm second best," said Buffy.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Angel joked. Buffy slapped his arm playfully. Angel put his arm around her. "I am just so happy."

"You seem to be in a good mood," said Fred.

"I am. Things are going right," said Angel. He looked down at Skylar. She was sitting, hugging her knees, with her face down. "Sky, are you OK?"

Skylar looked up with tears in her eyes. "Daddy, my stomach hurts. It hurts _real_ bad."

"What is it, Skylar?" Buffy asked. "Did you eat too much popcorn?"

"No," Skylar replied. She sniffed. "It hurts! It_ really_ hurts!"

"Shush," Angel gently hushed her. "Don't worry. It's okay. Come on, Sky." He picked her up as tenderly as possible. He held her for a moment. "Does it feel better with me holding you?"

"No. It hurts _so_ bad." Skylar started to cry harder.

"It's all right, Skylar," said Fred in her normal soothing voice.

"Come on, Angel. Let's get her up to her bedroom," said Buffy.

"All right," said Angel. "Let's go." Skylar started to sob into Angel's shoulder. He rocked her a little. "It's OK. Cry as much as you want."

          Buffy and Angel went up to Skylar's room. The room hadn't changed since Skylar was four. It was all pink with silver stars all over the walls and a winking moon painted on the door. Skylar's bed was a twin with a pink quilt on it. Skylar had two rugs on her floor. One was pink and the other was silver. Her dressers had stuffed animals and dolls all over them. A nightlight lamp was on Skylar's nightstand. Skylar had a big dress up trunk, a bookcase full of children's books, and a tall wooden dollhouse all in a corner of the bedroom. Angel laid Skylar down on the bed. He pulled the quilt over her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No!" Skylar moaned.

"No, it's OK, sweetie," said Buffy.

"Maybe we should call the doctor," said Angel.

"No—" Skylar began.

"Skylar, please, calm down, honey. It'll be all right," said Buffy. She looked at Angel. "Let's see how she feels in the morning."

"All right," said Angel. He looked at Skylar. "Do you want us to stay with you for a little while?"

"Yes," replied Skylar sadly.

Buffy pulled up two chairs for her and Angel. "Then we'll stay."

          Skylar was finally able to fall asleep a half an hour later.  Angel never took his eyes off of her. He nearly jumped when he felt Buffy touch his hand. He looked at her.

"Are you OK?" asked Buffy.

"I'm fine," said Angel. "But look at her, Buffy. She's so calm, innocent, and so nice. Why should she ever have to feel pain?"

"Honey, I don't know," replied Buffy. "I just don't. And I'm super slayer. Yet, I don't have all the answers."

"Sometimes it's good that even you aren't perfect." 

Angel put his arm around her. Buffy smiled and looked up into his eyes. Their lips began to draw closer and closer to each other. Fred walked in before they could join in a lip lock.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's OK," Angel interupted. "What's wrong, Fred?"

"Well, a client is on the phone. He says he has a garden snake problem," said Fred.

"Garden snake?" Buffy repeated.

"The snake is twelve feet long and is spitting out some type of toxic spray," Fred added.

"Now _that_ sounds right," said Angel.

"Well, Charles is out. He should be home soon but I don't think this guy can wait. Would one of you mind? I know you want to look after Skylar and everything. Maybe I should just go."

"It's all right, Fred," said Angel. "If you stay with Sky we'll go."

"No problem. I'll look after her. Good luck, guys," said Fred.

"Thanks. Come on, Angel. It's time for super slayer to go to work," said Buffy. She led the way out of Skylar's bedroom.

          Reginald (the man from the snack bar) was watching them from a building across from the hotel. He was looking into Skylar's bedroom. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, Frank. Yeah, they're leaving. They're leaving the kid alone with that puney little brunette. Right. You just handle your end of this. I _know_ _my_ job." He hung up his cell phone.

A/N: Warning: If I do not start getting reviews (this is for those of you who read and enjoy but don't take time out to tell me what you think) then I might discontiue. That's right! I want reviews and I want them. Please! I really want these reviews. *Puppy dog eyes* Also could you guys start telling me if you have favorite lines or quotes from a chapter? I like a good laugh.


	14. Angel's Gift Chapter 14

                                        ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: My friends are just the best. I couldn't do this story without them. So thanks, guys.

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) 

                                             CHAPTER 13 

          Fred was on her laptop in the hotel lobby. She held her hand over her mouth and yawned. Lorne walked in wearing a red, silk bathrobe.

"Hey, Freddy pie," Lorne greeted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for some more research on Restorers," replied Fred.

"It sure is quiet," said Lorne. "Kind of like a sick dream I had when singing was outlawed."

"Oh. Skylar got seriously sick."

"Oh, poor little princess. Is she OK?" 

"Yeah. Buffy and Angel had to go out on a job. Charles is out. And Dawn and Connor are sleeping."

"Hey, guys," Gunn greeted, walking in.

"Hi, sweetie," said Fred. They kissed. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. I was just walking around, though. What's goin' on here?" asked Gunn.

"Oh. Sky got sick," said Fred.

"What? Is she OK?" Gunn asked worriedly.

"Oh, honey, she's fine. Really," Fred assured him. "And Buffy and Angel went out on a job. But other than that it has been pretty silent."

          Just then the double doors of the hotel came flying open. A demon walked inside. The demon was black and huge. Its long claws were blood red. Its yellow eyes glowed evil. It was the demon that'd attacked them and killed Skylar before!

"Oh, God!" exclaimed Fred.

"Well, it was quiet until now," said Lorne. "I'll be with the kids." He ran up the stairs with that.

Gunn was at the weapon cabinet in no time. He grabbed two axes and tossed one at Fred. She caught it wobbly. Gunn ran in front of the demon.

"All right, man. You ain't getting away this time." He swung the ax. The demon vanished. It appeared behind Fred. "Fred, move!"

Fred looked behind her and gasped. The demon slapped her across the face. Fred went flying into a couch. Gunn ran over to her. He lifted her up and inspected her face.

"Baby, are you OK?" Gunn asked.

"Ouch! That thing packs a punch," said Fred. She looked around. "Where'd it go?"

          The demon reappeared on the front desk. It held its hand in the air. The demon's long nails shot out from its hand. One got Fred in the arm. Another gave Gunn a small cut in the neck.

"Oh, man!" Gunn grunted, touching his wounded neck.

Fred yanked the nail out of her arm. "OW! These _things_ _hurt_!"

Gunn picked up his ax and faced the demon. "You wanna stab somebody?" He swung the ax and it cut a big hunk off of the demon's upper arm. "How does it feel to _be_ stabbed?"

          Green blood began to pour out of the demon's arm. It let out a screech of pain. The demon vanished out of the hotel. Gunn went over to Fred.

"You OK?" He looked at her arm.

"Yes. I'm fine. I don't think that thing's claws are poisonous or anything."

"What is going on?" Connor asked, walking downstairs. Dawn followed him.

"Yeah," said Dawn. "I was having my Brad Pitt dream."

"It's OK, kids. We took care of it," said Fred.

"It was a demon," said Gunn.

"I missed it?" asked Connor.

"Do you only think about slicing and dicing all the time?" Dawn asked him. Connor nodded yes. "Oh, man. Guys!"

          Skylar was moaning in her sleep. Someone jumped to her window. It was Reginald. He started to pull open the slightly cracked window.

A/N: If you want to find out what happens I'd better have at _least _three reviews for this chapter. I _mean_ it! (I'm sorry if you feel I'm being mean. Oh, shoot! Soft touch strikes again!)


	15. Angel's Gift Chapter 15

                                        ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: My friends are just the best. I couldn't do this story without them. So thanks, guys.

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) 

                                             CHAPTER 15 

          Skylar continued to moan. The moans sounded like muffled cries of pain. Reginald continued to pull the window open. Skylar suddenly popped up and released a scream. Connor ran into her bedroom. Reginald saw the seventeen-year-old and stopped pulling at the window. He leapt back across to the other building. Skylar kept on screaming.

"Skylar? Sky?!" Connor started to shake her.

Skylar looked at Connor. "It hurts." She started to cry.

"Whoa, it's OK. What hurts?" Connor asked her.

"My stomach. It hurts so bad! It even hurts when I'm asleep." She started to sob.

"It's going to be OK, I promise."

"No," Skylar sobbed. "Where's Daddy? I want Daddy."

"Shush. Daddy went on a job. He'll be back soon," Connor assured her. "Lie down." Skylar laid her head down on her pillow. "I'll be right back. I'm going to call Dad."

"OK. Don't take too long, OK?"

"OK." He left out of the room.

"Oh. That thing was disgusting," said Buffy, wiping puss off of her cheek.

"Yeah," Angel agreed. He was driving. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. I'm in need of a shower but fine."

"Do you think Sky is OK?"

"Oh, I hope so."

Angel's cell phone started to ring. "Could you get that for me?"

"Sure." Buffy took the phone out of Angel's pocket and answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi, Connor. Is everything OK? Oh, yeah. He's right here." She put the phone up to Angel's ear. "It's your son."

"Connor? What's wrong?" asked Angel.

"It's nothing, Dad," Connor replied on the other end. "Well, it is sometime. Skylar had a nightmare. Dad, her pain even hurts her in her dreams."

"What?! Oh, is she OK?"

"She's fine, Dad. But she really is hurting. She wants you to come home," Connor replied.

"We're on our way. Watch over her, son." Angel hung up. He turned to Buffy. "Skylar's getting worse."

"Oh, God!" Buffy exclaimed.

"We have to hurry to the hotel," said Angel. "She wants us home."

A/N: Yes, it's short. But, hey, I'm only doing this chapter so I can kill some time before dinner. No need to stone me. There shall be more to come. (But only if there are reviews to come.)


	16. Angel's Gift Chapter 16

                                        ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: My friends are just the best. I couldn't do this story without them. So thanks, guys.

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) 

                                             CHAPTER 16 

          As Angel drove his thoughts wouldn't escape him. He was worried about Skylar. Since when could someone feel pain in their dreams? Another car came driving down towards Angel and Buffy.

"Oh, Angel, look out," said Buffy. "That car is close."

"Oh, right," said Angel. The car kept coming closer and closer. It purposely rammed into Angel's car sending it flying off towards the sidewalk. "Hang on!"

"AAH!" Buffy shrieked.

          The car flew up against a lamppost. The side of the car Buffy was riding in hit the post. Buffy touched her leg. It had slammed into the post along with the car and it was throbbing terribly.

"Buffy, are you OK?" Angel asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she groaned. "What was that?"

"I have no idea. It came out of nowhere."

"We could've been killed. For the _second_ time!"

"I know. Thank God we're okay."

"Come on, Angel. We can't worry now. We have to get home. Sky needs us."

"I know."

          Luckily the car wasn't too damaged. Angel started it up and headed for the hotel. At the hotel Connor had stayed with Skylar for an hour. Gunn had come in and told him to get to sleep. Gunn watched Skylar sleep. She quickly started to stir again. She began to moan.

"Skylar, wake up!" said Gunn.

As Skylar opened her eyes tears began to pour out of them. "It hurts!"

"Shush! It'll be okay," Gunn told her.

          Skylar started to weep openly. It hurt her so badly! Skylar flung her hands over her stomach. Her cries became worse. Gunn gently scooped her up and sat her down in his lap. He held her close.

"Uncle Gunn, where's my daddy?"

"He'll be back. Don't worry."

"AAH!" Skylar suddenly screamed in pain.

          Fred quickly ran into the room. She'd gone to hers and Gunn's bedroom for more books. Fred walked inside and sat on Skylar's bed.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Skylar started to groan. "I want my daddy!"

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay," said Fred, starting to tear up. She hated seeing Skylar in pain like this.

"Yeah. We're right here," Gunn added.

"No! I want my daddy! I want my daddy!"

          Gunn held her tightly. Fred looked up at Gunn with tears in her eyes. Skylar felt a big stab of pain in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around Gunn's neck and cried into his chest. Fred rubbed her hair. Suddenly Skylar's pink light began to glow out of her hands. The glow surrounded Gunn's neck. Fred's eyes grew wide. The light then faded. Gunn touched his neck.

"My cut. She healed my cut," he told Fred.

"What? She did?" Fred asked.

          Skylar didn't notice any of this. She was crying harder and harder. The pain felt like it just wouldn't stop!

A/N: Intense, isn't it? Well, if you review you'll be able to find out what will happen next. Come on. Just press the button. That little button down there. You can do it. *Gives a thumbs up*


	17. Angel's Gift Chapter 17

                                        ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: My friends are just the best. I couldn't do this story without them. So thanks, guys.

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) 

                                             CHAPTER 17 

          Skylar was soon calmed down. Gunn laid her back down on her bed. Soon after Skylar went back to sleep she began to moan again. Now it was really intense. She started to kick in bed. Someone prodded her awake.

"Easy. Wake up, sweet cheeks," a soothing voice told her.

Skylar's eyes opened. She saw Lorne. "Where's Daddy?"

"Buffy called a second ago. They're on their way. They're just having car trouble."

"I want Daddy," Skylar started to sob.

Lorne put his green hand down on her stomach. "He'll be here. He could never forget you, princess pie."

          Skylar groaned softly. She tried to sit up but let out a large scream. She quickly lay back down and held onto her stomach.

"Uh-oh. Are you OK, babe?" Lorne asked.

"No! Uncle Lorne, it hurts!" Skylar yelled.

          Lorne took a hold of her hand. It was ice cold. So were her arms. It was strange. Skylar wasn't getting better at all. She was getting _much_ worse.

"We're home!" Angel called downstairs.

"Daddy!" Skylar exclaimed. She tried to sit up again. Lorne stopped her.

"Hold it, you little princess. No moving from you. I'll go get your daddy."

"Kay," Skylar agreed sadly.

          Lorne got up from where he was sitting and headed downstairs. Fred and Gunn had greeted Angel and Buffy at the doors.

"Hi," Lorne addressed.

"Hey. Where's Sky? Is she OK?" Angel asked.

"No, she's not," Fred sighed honestly. "We don't get it."

"When she healed my neck she started to feel worse," said Gunn.

"It doesn't get better," said Lorne. "She can't even move now. I told her to stay put."

"Oh, no." Buffy looked at Angel.

"I'm going to go check on her," said Angel.

          He headed up the stairs. Skylar was trying hard to get up. But she couldn't even breathe very hard without wincing in pain. Skylar tried getting out of bed but fell over. Angel walked in then. He rushed over to her.

"Skylar, God!" Angel exclaimed. He lifted her up. They sat in Skylar's rocking chair together. "Are you OK?"

"Daddy," Skylar started to cry into Angel's arm.

"Oh, Sky. It's OK. I'm here now. Why did you try to get out of bed? You know you're hurting." Angel was trying hard not to scold her in her condition.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Shush," Angel hushed gently. "It's OK." He started to rub her hair.

Buffy walked in. "Is everything all right?"

"No. She's still in pain," Angel told Buffy.

"Angel, this is serious," said Buffy. "We have to get her to a doctor."  
  


"You're right," Angel agreed. Angel carried her over to the bed and laid her there. "All right, Skylar, listen. We have to get you to the hospital, OK?"

"No, Daddy—" Skylar started to moan.

"O-Kay?" Angel asked again sternly. Skylar started to whimper as tears fell out of her eyes. Angel softened. She was in pain and he was taking a tone with her. Some father he was. "It's OK, Sky. I won't let anyone hurt you, I swear."

"OK," Skylar sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

"Buffy, can you help her get dressed?" Angel asked. "These clothes are pretty sweaty."

"Sure," replied Buffy.

"Thanks," Angel smiled. He turned to his daughter. "Don't worry. We're going to find out what's wrong."

A/N: I want reviews and I want them now! Please! It'd mean a lot to me. Oh, and sorry if some of you think this is short.


	18. Angel's Gift Chapter 18

                                        ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: My friends are just the best. I couldn't do this story without them. So thanks, guys.

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) 

                                             CHAPTER 18 

          When Buffy helped Skylar change into jeans and a sweater she carried the young girl down the stairs. Skylar was asleep again. Buffy was staring down at her. Skylar's long blonde hair was wet with sweat. Her body was cold. Just by looking at her you could feel the pain she was experiencing on the inside.

_Get a grip_, Buffy told herself. _You can handle this. You're super slayer, remember?_

          Buffy carried Skylar down to the living room where Angel, Lorne, Fred, and Gunn were all waiting. Buffy gently placed Skylar into Angel's arms. Buffy looked into Angel's face. She could see worry, fear, and sadness all mixed into his eyes. It was as if he could break down at any minute. Angel really could feel the pain for Skylar. But he felt it in a different way.

"All right, guys." Angel turned to his friends. "We're going to the hospital."

"Well, don't you want us to come along?" asked Fred.

"No. It's OK, Fred. You guys have done enough tonight. Thanks," Angel replied. "We can handle it."

"OK," said Gunn, putting his arm around Fred. "We're here for you, though."

"Good luck, Angel face and slayer chic," said Lorne.

"Thanks," Buffy smiled. "Come on, Angel."

"Right." Angel stood up, gently keeping a loving hold on Skylar. He and Buffy went out to the car. Angel put Skylar in the backseat.

"I'll ride in back with Sky. It's not like she's looking forward to going to the hospital, anyway," said Buffy.

"OK," Angel sighed.

Buffy offered him a comforting hand to his shoulder. "It'll be OK, Angel."

"I know. I know, Buffy. Get in."

          Angel and Buffy got into the car and quickly drove off. Reginald watched them from the top of the hotel roof. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Frank picked up his ringing cellular phone at W&H.

"Reginald, this had better be you," Frank snapped.

"Relax. It is me," Reginald told him.

"Well?"

"Angelus and the slayer have just left with the child. I heard them say they were going to a hospital."

"I know the closest one in their area. I'll be there before them. You get there as well."

"Right." Reginald hung up on his end.

          Angel pulled up in front of the hospital nearest them. Buffy climbed out of the car. When Angel was out he went around to the backseat and lifted Skylar up. Skylar started to stir a little.

"It's OK. We're here now, Sky," Angel told her. Skylar moaned to herself and hugged Angel tightly.

          Once inside the hospital Skylar was quickly able to see a doctor. Dr. Samuels was checking her over. Angel was in the room with Skylar. Skylar was lying down on a medical table while the doctor looked her over. Skylar never took her eyes off of Angel. He kept giving her "don't worry" smiles.

"All right, Ms. Angel," said Dr. Samuels. "I'm done with your tune up." The doctor smiled at her. Skylar gave him a small smile in return. But she was still hurting.

Angel scooped Skylar up. He sat back down with Skylar in his lap. Skylar released a yawn (which also hurt her a little) and rested her head on Angel.

"Is everything all right?" asked Angel.

"Well, this is a very strange case. You say it just came on all of a sudden?" Dr. Samuels asked.

"That's right," said Angel.

"It sure is growing fast. But I think I have your solution."

"What is it?"

"It appears to be a stomach virus. And it's spreading all over. But Skylar should be fine in a few days. I'll prescribe something and give her the vaccination for this."

"So she's fine?"

"Absolutely."

Angel sighed in relief. "You hear that, Sky?"

"Mm-hmm," Skylar sighed wearily. Dr. Samuels loaded his injection needle with the neccesary medicine. Skylar wanted to get away from Angel when the doctor headed towards her, needle in hand. Angel held onto her firmly.

"It's all right, Sky. It won't hurt, I promise," Angel assured her. His daughter buried her face in his shirt.

          The needle made contact with Skylar's arm then. She squirmed a little at the prickle of her skin. It hurt mostly because she seemed to be feeling pain all over. But the shot was over in no time.

"There we are," said Dr. Samuels. He went over to his drawer and pulled out an orange sucker. He handed it to Skylar. "There you are. And I'll get you that prescription."

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Angel asked Skylar with a smile.

"No." Skylar gave him a half smile.

"Oh, and have her take some of this childrens' virus medicine," said the doctor handing the bottle to Angel. "She'll be well soon."

"Thank you," said Angel.

"No problem. It's what I do. Now I'll just write up this bill and you're free to go."

"Right," said Angel. He stood up and sat Skylar down in the chair he was sitting in. He sat her down. "I'll be right back, OK? I'm going to go tell Buffy." Skylar nodded as Angel left out.

"Oh, Angel," said Buffy, when he'd left out of the office. Buffy had been sitting outside the door. "Is she OK?"

"She's fine. Everything is fine. He gave her some medicine and a shot. Skylar will be back to normal in a few days."

"Good," Buffy sighed happily.

Frank walked up to Angel then. "Excuse me, sir, but is that your black cadillac that is about to be towed? I think I saw you drive up in it."

"What?" said Angel. He turned to Buffy. "Did we park somewhere we shouldn't have?"

"I don't think so. Come on. Let's go check it out," said Buffy.

          Frank smiled deviously when they left. He opened the door of Dr. Samuel's office. Skylar was still sitting. Dr. Samuel's looked up from his bill at the strange man.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Yes. You can get the hell out of my way," Frank replied. He grabbed onto the doctor and tossed him up against a wall _hard_. "Come with me." Frank lifted a sleepy Skylar up.

"Let go," Skylar protested weakly.

"No. But _you'll _be going soon."

          Angel and Buffy left out of the hospital and looked around. There was no tow truck around. The cadilac was still parked.

"This is weird," said Buffy.

"No, it's not," said Reginald, coming up behind them.

Angel and Buffy turned and looked at him. "What's going on?" Angel asked. Frank ran out of the building with Skylar in his possession. "Skylar!" Buffy released a gasp.

"Take care of this," Frank told Reginald.

Reginald turned back to the slayer and vampire. He suddenly began to morph. His skin began to turn black and his finger nails started to grow longer and turned red. When the morphing was done Reginald had turned into the demon that'd attacked at the hotel earlier.

"Oh, my God! That's that damn _thing _that killed Skylar!" Buffy exclaimed.

"I remember," Angel growled angrily. He was thinking of the moment when he saw Skylar pass away. That only made him even more furious.

"Nice to see you again." Reginald glared. It only made him uglier.

"I wish I could stay for these festivities but I have to run," said Frank. He held Skylar up. "And so does she." He took a small device out of his pocket and pressed down on a button. A beam of light shot out of the device and a portal appeared. "Bye!" Frank ran and jumped into the portal.

          Angel raced after him. The portal closed shut before Angel's nose could even get in. Angel's eyes grew wide. He could not believe what had just happened.

"Later, dude and dudet," said Reginald. He began to form black energy in his hands. He tossed one at Angel and another at Buffy. The engergy sent them flying into the cadilacc. Buffy was quickly knocked unconcious. "Goodbye." Reginald disappeard with that.

A/N: How's _that_ for a long chapter, huh? You know what'll make it even better, though? Some nice long reviews! I live for them. And if you want to know what happens then I suggest you press that little button below and leave a comment. That is so simple.

Second A/N: A couple of you mention how much my story is like a script. Well, the truth is I am _much_ better at conversation that I am at action. So… … no need to stone me. I have effort behind _all_ of this. (Don't act like you can't see that.)


	19. Angel's Gift Chapter 19

                                        ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: My friends are just the best. I couldn't do this story without them. So thanks, guys.

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) 

                                             CHAPTER 19 

"Buffy," Angel shook her. Buffy began to stir quickly. She opened her eyes. "Oh, thank God."

"Angel? What happened? Wait. Oh, my God! Skylar!" Buffy exclaimed.

Angel formed a grimace. "That son of a _bitch_ took her away!"

"Oh, hell no!" Buffy stood up. "We're going after them."

"Well, that won't be easy." Buffy and Angel quickly looked behind them and saw Chad. "Not easy at all."

"Chad!" Angel exclaimed. "Can you bring Skylar back?!"

"Hold on. I have my ways of getting us there. _But_ some things have to be explained," Chad replied.

"Get in," said Angel, heading over to the car. Buffy followed after him.

"Oh. I haven't ridden in one of these for a while," said Chad. "Can I play with the horn?"

          Once Angel drove up in front of the hotel he and the others quickly raced inside. Lorne, Fred, and Gunn, were still downstairs. Now they were joined with Connor and Dawn. It was about three AM.

"Dad, where's Skylar?" Connor asked, when Angel and the others entered.

"She's gone! We have to get her back!" Angel replied.

"What? How—" Fred started.

"She was taken," Buffy broke in. "By some human demon and a bastard!"

"We've gotta get her back," said Gunn.

"And so we shall, people," said Chad. "But here's the thing. Skylar is a little… on the weak side. You might have noticed."

"You think?" Dawn muttered.

"Her powers are getting closer to her. Since she's a beginner then that's going to hurt like hell," said Chad. "Has she healed anybody lately?"  
  


"Yeah, me," said Gunn.

"And she refilled a thing of popcorn," said Angel.

"And some pencils," said Dawn.

"What? She can't go using her powers at the beginning stages all loose and what not!" said Chad.

"What not?" Lorne repeated.

"I was trying to be dramatic. Hello! I'm dating an angel of death. You think I'm happy?" said Chad. "Well, I am in _most_ areas."

"Would you focus?!" Angel snapped. "What the hell is happening with Skylar?"

"Aren't we a moody monster?" said Chad. "Listen. You're daughter's pains will only stop if you have the cure. So when I zap us all inside the portal, I want someone to go get the cure in a separate direction. It is found inside of the portal."

"All right," said Buffy. "Who's going to do that?"

"I volunteer," said Lorne, raising his hand.

"So do I," said Fred.

"Me, too," said Gunn.

"Good. The rest of us will look for the kid," said Chad.

"Weapons," said Angel, heading over to the cabinet. He took out a huge sword for himself.

          Buffy went over to the cabinet next. She also took a sword. Fred and Gunn both took crossbows. Connor and Dawn took one-sided axes. Lorne took a handheld ax. Chad took a minute to decide. He finally took a two-sided ax.

"Let's go get Sky," said Angel.

"Right, captain," said Chad, saluting.

All of a sudden they found themselves out of the hotel. They were standing on what looked like a mountain. Angel and Buffy walked out to ledge and looked down. It was a _long_ way down.

"Uh, what just happened?" Gunn asked.

"I should have told you how good I am at this stuff," said Chad. "All right. Gunn, Fred, and green man, you all look in a cave for the Restorer Energizer. It's a sparkling pond filled with sky blue water. It shines _bright_ly!"

"What do we put the water in when we find it?" Fred asked. Chad took a small beaker out of his pocket and handed it over to Fred.

"This stuff works on Restorers very quickly. You only need a sip of it," said Chad.

"All right," said Gunn. "Fred, Lorne, let's go."

"Good luck," said Lorne to the others as he followed Fred and Gunn in a different direction.

"Where do _we_ go to find Sky?" asked Connor.

They suddenly heard a familiar terrified scream. "Uh, follow that," said Chad.

"Come on!" Angel yelled, running off towards the scream.

"Angel," Buffy called after him. The others followed the vampire and the slayer towards the scream.

A/N: Yes, it's short. Sorry about that. But I'm a little bit stressed. (Compassion, please?) Reviews would really help me out of this.


	20. Angel's Gift Chapter 20

                                                                                                                                ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: My friends are just the best. I couldn't do this story without them. So thanks, guys.

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) 

                                             CHAPTER 20 

          Frank was clutching Skylar at the very top of the mountain. Skylar was feeling very weak. She was also terrified of what had just happened and of being at such a high place.

"All right. Since energy doesn't seem to kill you let's see if falling and going splat will do the trick," said Frank.

"I think you need my permission before dropping her off anywhere," Angel suddenly appeared. Connor, Buffy, Dawn, and Chad were all with him.

"What?! God, you people are hard to kill," Frank complained.

"All right, jackass. We aren't kidding around. Give her back," Buffy demanded, through clenched teeth.

"After all I went through? You think I'm honestly going to give this kid up?" Frank questioned.

"Unless you have a sudden death wish you will. In fact, I have a girlfriend who can make that wish come true," said Chad.

"Who are you? Some new recruit?" Frank asked.

"I," Chad pointed to himself, "am an angel of destiny. And I don't like you." He said the last line childishly.

"An angel of _destiny_? That's new."

"Uh, Dad, shouldn't we interrupt this little chat?" Connor asked Angel.

"Right." Angel raised his sword. "Look, you son of a bitch, I'm not kidding. Give me back my daughter."

"Ha! Angelus, this child is no daughter of yours. You killed her father!" Frank snapped.

"Daddy?" Skylar looked completely exhausted and her eyes were shiny with tears. "Daddy, help me."

"I can't believe it. Even the knowledge of you killing her father can't stop this child!" said Frank.

"That's because Skylar is nothing like me!" Connor interjected. "She's not some heartless block of stone who couldn't forgive the past. I made some horrible mistakes but Skylar's not like that!"

"Connor…" Angel couldn't believe his son's feelings.

"Whoa," said Dawn to herself.

"How sweet. Now, Angelus, I suggest you say goodbye to little Skylar."

"All right," said Angel, holding his sword up. "I thought I'd never kill another human. But you've pushed."

"How cute. It's five on one. Until… wait for it." Everyone looked up at the sky. Black demons (much like Reginald) began to pour like rain from the sky. About a dozen landed on the mountain. "Here they are."

          While all of this was going on Gunn, Fred, and Lorne, were all exploring a cave. Lorne clung closely to Fred and Gunn.

"Well, where's that pond?" Fred wondered out loud.

"Keep your eyes on the lookout," said Gunn.

"Whoa!" Fred suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it, peach pie?" asked Lorne.

"I think I feel something… shiny?" Fred replied.

"Shiny?" Gunn repeated.

"I think _I_ see something shiny," said Lorne pointing. "Up there, can cakes."

          The trio walked to where Lorne was pointing. They entered a separate cave that shined as bright as the sun. There was a huge sparkling pond of water that was crystal blue and beautiful.

"I'm guessing we found it," said Gunn.

"Come on," Fred smiled, taking the beaker from her pocket. She knelt down to the pond, sitting her crossbow down. Fred dipped the beaker into the pond, filling it up. She put the lid on the beaker tightly and stood back up, taking her crossbow. "We have to get back to the others."

They suddenly heard rumbling. "Whoa. What was that?" asked Lorne.

"Oh, no," said Gunn. He and the others ran out of the cave towards where they had come in. The cave was sealed! "I repeat, oh, no!"

A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers? *****smiles* No worries. More will come. But hey aren't you curious enough to review? I would be.


	21. Angel's Gift Chapter 21

                                        ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: My friends are just the best. I couldn't do this story without them. So thanks, guys.

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) 

                                             CHAPTER 21 

          Gunn kept hitting at the large boulders that were blocking his, Fred's, and Lorne's exit with his crossbow. Lorne and Fred had taken a seat on a long that was inside of the cave. The only light they had was the light that was shining from the pond's cave. Fred finally got up and put her hands on Gunn's shoulders.

"Charles, it's useless," she said. "We're trapped."

Gunn groaned. "I can't believe this!"

"Cool down, butter face," said Lorne.

"I hope the others can find us," said Fred. "It shouldn't take too long to find Skylar."

          Angel went flying into a mountain wall. One of the black demons had tossed him into it. Angel picked up his sword and cut off the demon's head. Buffy moved up and sliced the demon's body down in half, killing it.

"Whoa!" Dawn screamed, crashing to the ground. She swung her ax at the demon that had struck her. It jumped and missed the blow. "Quit moving!" The demon's nails shout out of its hand and gave Dawn a cut in the arm. "Oh, OW!"

"Hang on!" Connor yelled. He took a swing at the demon with his ax. His body was cut in half. Connor helped Dawn up. "You OK?"

"Nothing a good mall crawl won't heal," Dawn replied. Two of the demons started to head for Connor and Dawn. "Hey!"

"Not today!" Chad yelled, taking both demons out with his ax.

"Chad?" said Connor in disbelief.

"What?" Chad asked. "Just because I can control destiny sometimes doesn't mean I don't know how to kick some serious boo_ty_."

          A demon wrapped its arms around Buffy's back in a tight squeeze. Buffy struggled out of its grasp. The demon was _strong_.

"Buffy!" Angel yelled.

"I got it!" Buffy cried. She kicked the demon in a place where the sun didn't shine. It released a huge, painful growl and fell backwards. Buffy stabbed and killed it with her sword. "And don't do that _again_ unless you're buying dinner first."

          Angel suddenly heard a scream. It was from Skylar. Frank was dangling her from the mountain. Angel speeded over to Frank in no time. Frank held Skylar out closer.

"Come near me and you lose your so-called daughter for good."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you hate me like this?"

"Who wouldn't, Angelus? You're a monster."

"No! Let's get _one_ thing straight. I am _not_ Angelus. He's nothing but a bastard that decided to take a hold of my body. But no matter what happened, no matter what Angelus did, no matter what _Liam_ did, you have no right to take anything out on this child. Skylar has done _nothing_ wrong. She's done nothing but suffer." Frank began to soften. "Please. Just let her go." Frank looked like he was ready to put Skylar down. But he let go of her with a menacing smirk. "No!"

          Suddenly bright pink light started to appear all over Skylar. She held her hands up in the air. All of a sudden Skylar was standing where Frank had been and Frank was in the air. He began to fall. The last thing that was heard was a large _splat_!

"Oh, God, Skylar!" Angel exclaimed. He picked her up in a large hug. "Thank God you're safe!" Angel was nearly in tears of relief and joy.

"Daddy, I love you," Skylar began to cry. She suddenly started to go limp in Angel's arms.

"Skylar!" Angel yelled. "Skylar!"

"What are we going to do?" Fred asked Lorne and Gunn. "We can't stay in her much longer."

"Well, we have _plenty_ of that fresh water in there," said Lorne.

"Wait," said Gunn. "That's it. It's the Restorer Energizer. Fred, let me see that beaker." Fred pulled it out of her pocket and handed it over to Gunn.

"Watcha doin', crumb cake?" asked Lorne.

"Getting us the hell outta here," Gunn replied. He took a drop of the Energizer from the beaker and put it up to the boulders. They began to dissolve and were soon gone. "Presto! Just call me the black Houdini!"

"Oh, Charles!" Fred squealed, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you!"

"Go, Gunn gum!" Lorne cheered.

"Come on," said Fred. "Let's go find the others."

          With weapons in hand the trio ran off to find their friends. When they saw them at the top of the mountain Buffy, Dawn, Chad, and Connor were finishing off the demons. Gunn took the final hit at the very last one.

"Are you guys OK?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. What kept you?" asked Dawn.

"A pond and some big ol' boulders crashing," Gunn replied.

"Oh. OK," said Connor.

"Angel?" Fred pointed towards Angel and Skylar.

          Everyone crowed around Angel. He was crying. Skylar had fallen unconscious in his arms. Chad walked up to Angel. Angel looked up at him.

"Chad, please. You're the angel of destiny. Help her!" Angel ordered.

"I can't. I told you. We control our own destinies. It's only my job to help out when I can," Chad said sadly.

"Wait," Fred spoke up. "We have it! We have the Restorer Energizer."

"Quickly," said Chad.

Fred gave the beaker to Angel. He opened it. "All right, Sky. Come on. Drink this." He prodded her mouth open and poured the Energizer down the girl's throat.

          Skylar began to stir and moan lightly. Her eyes soon opened. The beautiful blonde child looked around at everyone around her.

"Hi. What's going on?" Skylar asked.

"Don't you remember?" Angel asked her.

"It was a dream. It was light. Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I die?"

"Almost," Angel smiled. "But not on my watch."

"Oh. That's good." Everyone began to laugh. Skylar looked at Chad. "I've seen you before."

"Well, duh," said Chad. "I'm your knight in shining armor."

"Oh, Skylar," said Buffy, kneeling down. "Thank God you're OK." Skylar smiled as Buffy gave her a hug.

"Welcome back, sweet buns," said Lorne.

"Thanks, Uncle Lorne."

"Well, I hate to interrupt these warm family moments but we have to get a move on," said Chad. "Let's get going. Everyone accounted for?"

"I'm here," said Skylar.

"Me, too," said Connor.

"Here," said Dawn.

"Right here," said Gunn.

"So am I," said Fred.

"Ditto," said Lorne.

"Present," said Buffy.

"Let's make it unanimous," said Angel.

"Well…" All of a sudden they were back at the hotel lobby. "I am so good!" Chad cheered for himself.

"We did it! We're back!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Yes!" Dawn squealed.

"Sorry to leave all of this, guys, but I have to get going," said Chad.

"That's it? You're just going to leave?" asked Angel.

"Yeah. I have things to do. Plus my girlfriend gets all moody when I'm late for a date. And we don't want to get an angel of death angry. _Believe_ me," said Chad. "Well, I have to scoot."

"Will we ever see you again?" Connor asked.

"Well, if you ever find yourselves in a jam at any time just remember that you're in charge of your own destinies. And I'll always be here. Watching over you and all that stuff is what I do," said Chad. "So see you. And, Angel?"

"Yeah?" the vampire asked.

"Take care of the little twerp. I can't go giving back life all wishy washy. Got it?"

"Got it," Angel replied, kneeling down and putting his arm around Skylar. Skylar smiled brightly.

"Well, goodbye," said Chad sniffling. "I hate sad goodbyes. I've got to go." He vanished with a quick spark of light.

A/N: Wasn't that nice? Well, there's one more chapter after this one. Look for it. Oh, and if you _actually_ want to _see_ it then I want reviews.


	22. Angel's Gift Chapter 22

                                        ANGEL'S 

                                            GIFT

NOTE: I do not own these characters and I am only using them for the fun purposes of fan fiction. But I do (pretty much) own Skylar.

A/N: My friends are just the best. I couldn't do this story without them. So thanks, guys.

Second A/N: This story is a total AU and is completely unconnected to my other stories. In this story one reason Angel went to L.A was because he (Angelus) sired a pregnant woman and killed her husband. The pregnant woman returned, still pregnant, and was one evil vampire. Angel and his friends (Buffy takes the place of Cordelia in this) and Connor stake her and save the baby. By the way, I don't know much about Buffy so there is no need to stone me if I make a mistake. I just like Angel and Buffy as a couple and I hate Cordelia right now. (_Very_ much!) 

                                             CHAPTER 22 

            Over the next week things began to go back to normal. (Or, at least, as normal as things got at the Hyperion.) Buffy and Skylar were reading a book together on a couch in the lobby. Connor was sitting across an armchair with his legs dangling on the other side. It was a good impersonation of Skylar. Angel walked in then. He put his sword down and released a sigh.

"Daddy, hi!" Skylar greeted with a smile. She ran up and jumped into his arms.

"Hey, kid," Angel smiled his usual "I'm with Skylar" smile.

"Hi, Angel," Buffy waved. "How was the demon?"

"Very dead," Angel replied. "Hey, Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Thanks?"

"Just for… being you," Angel added.

"Oh. You're welcome." Buffy smiled at him.

"Hi, Dad," Connor said dryly.

"What's wrong, son?" Angel asked him.

"I'm bored. You should have let me come with you," said Connor.

"It was just one demon, Connor. I didn't need much help," said Angel. "But I have an idea. That demon made me really hungry." Angel bounced Skylar playfully in his arms. She giggled. "How about if we go get ice cream?"

"Yes!" Skylar agreed enthusiastically.

"Just the three of us?" asked Connor.

"Yeah," Angel replied. "Just the three of us." He looked at Buffy.

"Oh, don't worry," said Buffy. "I'll catch a movie with Dawn or something."

"All right," said Angel. "Sky, you guys grab your stuff, OK?"

"OK," said Skylar. Angel put her down. She and Connor headed upstairs.

"Hey, Buffy, a lot has been happening between us hasn't it?"

"Well, yes. I mean, you know. With Skylar, Connor, Dawn and everybody."

"No. I mean between _us_."

"Oh. I think I get you," said Buffy. She stood up and went over to him. "So what does that mean exactly?"

"It just means that you make me happier. You make me thrilled. Haven't you noticed how happy I've been? And when Skylar reappeared that was the happiest feeling I've ever had. But guess who didn't reappear?"

"Who?"

"Angelus. Angelus didn't show up. Angel was happy and no Angelus."

"Yeah. That's terrific, Angel." Angel knelt down and planted a kiss on her lips. "That was _also_ terrific."

"Yeah. Let's do it again sometime." Connor and Skylar came down then with jackets on.

"Ready," Skylar announced.

"Let's get going," said Connor.

"All right. Later, Buffy." Angel winked mischievously as he and the kids left out the door. He left Buffy standing with a smile on her face.

          Meanwhile Reginald was walking towards his car in Wolfram and Hart's parking lot. Someone pulled him into an alley. Reginald tossed the person to a wall. He realized it was Frank. Frank was very injured. He had bloody scratches and he was filthy.

"What are you doing? I thought you were dead," said Reginald.

"Well, I'm not! Angelus slipped through my hands and so did the Restorer."

"That's it then. Angelus has one. I told you the he is invincible."

"Hell, no. Angelus is invincible but Angel is not. I'm not going to let this end. That Restorer _will_ be ours. And Angelus will be another head on our wall."

"How will you stop Angelus? He has _no_ weaknesses?"

"Oh, yes, he does. His beat less heart. And what is his heart, my friend?" Reginald realized what his partner meant. He smiled wickedly.

"Oh, yum!" Skylar squealed, as the waiter put her chocolate and vanilla sundae down in front of her. It was covered in hot fudge and nuts. Connor had a large bowl of orange sherbet. Angel had a strawberry milkshake.

"Enjoy," the waiter smiled, leaving them.

"This is great," said Connor.

"Yeah. This place has the best ice cream around," said Angel.

"No. I meant… _this_ is great. Just you and me and Skylar," said Connor.

"You mean that?" Angel asked. Connor nodded with a smile. "I feel the same way."

"Daddy, let's have ice cream every night," said Skylar.

"Nice try," said Angel with a smirk. He gave her cheek a quick pinch. Skylar released a giggle. 

"What's so funny?" Connor asked.

"Look," said Skylar. She put her hand on top of her ice cream. Pink light started to come out of it. The ice cream Skylar had already eaten built back up. "I _love_ this!"

"Hey," Angel chided smiling. "Don't make a habit of that."

"I won't," said Skylar. She added, "Much."

          Angel and Connor laughed. Skylar joined in. And so it went on like that. A father and his two children sat around a table in an ice cream parlor eating and laughing. None of them could be happier than they were at that moment.

A/N: And they lived happily ever— Hey, wait! This isn't the end! This is just story one of Skylar. Ha! Talk about surprises, huh? Please review and look for the next story. It'll be here _soon_! But I hope you all enjoyed this story. I _know_ I did.

Second A/N: Hey, I just noticed. All through this story I never said don't flame me. I always say that. But here's the thing. If you take your time out to give me all of that harsh criticism then you must love me to pieces. Thanks!


End file.
